IT SHOULD BE ME,NAMJOON! (NAMJIN)
by btsyugar
Summary: Seokjin tidak mau kalah dari patung yang dicium Namjoon. Itu saja.


**_Congratulation Bangtan, i'm perfectly sick rn_**

 ** _You made my day_**

 ** _But it drowns me so well_**

.

.

.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, aku yang jadi patungnya!" Ini kali ke lima belas Seokjin merengek, membuat Yoongi yang tengah _badmood_ karena mendapat pukulan kepala dari Jimin itu beranjak pergi dari kamar mereka, meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian disana dan mengoceh sendiri.

Kalau boneka Mario bisa dihitung sebagai teman, maka hitung saja.

"Menyebalkan." Rutuk Seokjin lalu berbaring.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengecek kembali _video_ mereka dan ia menatap dalam-dalam ekspresi Namjoon ketika mencium patung mainan yang dipegang Taehyung.

SIAAALLL! KENAPA PRIA ITU SEKSI SEKALIII?

COBA LIHAT BIBIR BAWAH NAMJOON!

KALIAN LIHAT KAN?

ASTAGA SEKSI SEKALI! SEOKJIN TIDAK KUAT!

 _EKHEM,_

Bukan apa, tapi Seokjin jadi bertanya-tanya, apa itu ekspresi Namjoon ketika menciumnya? Apa Namjoon akan menatapnya sedalam dan seseksi itu? Apa Namjoon terlihat se- _gentle_ itu?

 _Krieeettt..._

" _Hyung_?"

Mati! Yang dibicarakan malah muncul.

Seokjin segera men- _lock_ ponselnya. Ia mendudukkan diri, menatap Namjoon yang sekarang mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Yoongi _hyung_ masih _badmood_? Tumben sekali dia pergi keluar. Biasanya langsung tidur kan?"

"Sepertinya masih,"

"Itu kan kebutuhan _broadcast_ , kenapa dia marah?"

"Dia marah bukan karena Jimin memukulnya, lagipula itu tidak kencang sama sekali. Yoongi hanya marah karena Jimin tidak mencoba menenangkannya ketika kita dimobil. Mungkin."

Namjoon mendengus lucu. Yoongi nyatanya masihlah kekanakkan terlebih jika sudah menyangkut Jimin.

"Dasar,"

"Aku juga marah Namjoonie,"

"Marah kenapa?"

"Kau mencium patung itu."

"Bukankah kita jadi satu sama, hm?" Namjoon mencubit pelan pipi Seokjin.

"Tapi itu hanya untuk _broadcast_ , kau melakukannya terlalu berlebihan. Apa-apaan dengan ekspresi itu!"

"Bukankah ketika mencium seseorang kau memang harus begitu?"

"Itu patung, bukan orang!"

"Ya sudah, kan hanya untuk kepentingan _broadcast_." Namjoon menghela nafas lalu beranjak. "Ayo makan,"

"Apa ekspresimu juga begitu jika menciumku, Namjoon?" Lirih Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon menahan langkahnya, ia membalikkan badan, menemukan Seokjin yang tengah menunduk malu dengan tangan yang meremat seprai gugup. Ia tersenyum miring, merasa lucu dengan pola perilaku Seokjin yang kerap kali mengirim kode itu.

Pemuda pecinta pink itu bahkan tidak ragu mengungkapkan jika dia bersedia menjadi pengganti patung jika _staff_ tidak menyiapkan _fake statue_. Namjoon hanya tidak mau Army heboh dan membayangkan hal yang benar-benar.

"Kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri hm? Selama ini kau selalu menutup matamu setiap aku mendekat." Suara Namjoon merendah. Seokjin merasakan jika bulu kuduknya meremang dan sesuatu harus ditutupi dibawah sana.

"K-keluar sana, katanya kau makan."

"Ada makanan lezat dihadapanku sekarang. Lagipula apa kau yakin kau tidak mau mencoba makanan didepanmu ini? Bukankah kita biasa saling memakan hm?"

TERKUTUKLAH NAMJOON DAN MULUT KOTORNYA YANG SELALU BENAR!

"AISH, LUPAKAN!" Seokjin beranjak, bersiap pergi jika saja Namjoon tak memeluk pinggangnya erat, membuat mereka saling menatap.

"Seingatku, wajahmu tidak selembut di _Music Video_ kita. Kau terlihat lebih pasrah dan manis dari itu. Kau tau betul jika kau selalu memerah setiap aku menciummu dan kau selalu menggenggam rambut atau bajuku. Kau terlihat lebih cantik ketika aku yang menciummu, bukan kau yang mencium apapun."

Tolong jangan bayangkan Namjoon berbicara dengan suara beratnya yang serak.

Hanya jangan!

Cukup Seokjin saja yang sesak nafas disini.

"N-namjoon, jangan b-berkata aneh."

"Tidak aneh," Jawab Namjoon santai. "Mau mencoba melihat langsung bagaimana ekspresiku ketika aku melumat bibirmu?"

DEMI SEGALA UMPATAN KASAR DAN FAEDAHNYA YANG TIDAK ADA! BAWA SEOKJIN KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!

JELAS SAJA DIA MAU MELIHATNYA!

Namjoon mendekat, Seokjin tidak menutup matanya dan menatap wajah itu lamat-lamat. Ia menyelami bagaimana mata Namjoon yang memandangnya dalam dan ketika mereka lebih dekat, ia bisa melihat jika Namjoon melirik kearah bibirnya sebelum pemuda itu menutup mata dan meraih bibirnya dalam satu kecupan panjang.

Seokjin membeku.

Jadi...

Namjoon setampan itu ketika menciumnya?

Namjoon seseksi itu?

Ini tidak benar!

Seokjin jadi penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Namjoon...

"Aku ingin melihat ekspresimu ketika kau diatasku,"

Oke, tidak perlu dijelaskan.

 ** _Kkeut~~~_**

 ** _ASDJFLELOSNDBWJA APA INI APA?_**

 ** _AAAKKHHHHH BANGTANNNNN! GUE SAKIT LIHAT KALIAN SEMUA! AMPE BENGEK KARENA NAHAN TERIAKAN NGELIAT YOONMIN DAN SEOKJIN YANG NGODE NAMJOON!_**

 ** _YOU'RE SO FUCKING HANDSOME KIM NAMJOON! YOU'RE FUCKIN HANDSOME ASSHOLE! YOU BROKE MY HEART AGAIN AND AGAIN! BUT I LOVE YOU, I DO!_**

 ** _Ah, maaf jika jarang post disini, Syugar lebih aktif di akun sebelah... T_T Karena kalo post di ffn, musti login lewat lepi dulu, :'(_**

 ** _PPYONG~~_**


End file.
